Hitherto, as file format complying with multimedia, Quick Time file format (hereinafter refereed to as QT format) is widely known. In recent years, there have been standardized ISO Base Media file format based on the QT format (MPEG4-part 12), MPEG4(MP4) MPEG-part14 which is application file thereof, Motion JPEG2000(MJ2) file format, and/or AVC (Advanced Video Coding: MPEG4-part 15) file format, etc.
In the QT format, real data by moving picture, still picture and/or sound, etc. are collected into block, and management information for performing management of the real data are collected into block in a manner different from the block of the real data. Hereinafter, such block will be called Atom. The Atom in which real data are collected is referred to as Movie Data Atom. Moreover, the Atom in which management information are collected is referred to as Movie Atom.
Here, in the Movie Atom, management information are collected every attribute so that box is provided. Thus, various Atoms are formed by the hierarchical structure. In the Movie Atom, there are prepared various tracks, etc. by block of management information corresponding to the kind of real data by Atoms based on the hierarchical structure. In concrete terms, in the Movie Atom, in the case where media data are video and data sound data, video tracks and audio tracks are respectively formed. As a result, management of corresponding real data of Movie Data Atom are respectively performed by respective tracks. Thus, while not only video data by moving picture but also image data by still picture are assigned to the video tracks, tracks to which management information of data in which video data and audio data are multiplexed, e.g., MPEG2-PS (program Stream) data, etc. are assigned are not classified into video tracks, and are called base Media track. Even in the case where kind is different as stated above, when video data are assigned, real data by both tracks is caused to be subject to editing. In the following description, video tracks are used in a sense also including base Media track for performing management of real data including video data as occasion demands. Moreover, in the case where corresponding track is positively mentioned as video track, this track means track to which management information of video data are assigned, except for sound track.
In the management of such real data, management may be performed not only with respect to Movie Data Atom integrally held, but also with respect to Movie Data Atom held at other file, thus making it possible to provide various media by the so-called internal reference form and the external reference form.
On the contrary, in the Movie Data Atom, real data is divided by Sample serving as a predetermined minimum management unit. In the QT format, management information are respectively set to Movie Atom with respect to the minimum management unit of real data. Thus, in the case where file is prepared by the QT format, one frame corresponding to unit of display or 1GOP (Group Of Pictures) is ordinarily set to one Sample by taking into consideration convenience of processing.
In the editing processing of adding Effect of video data in the QT format, video data actually prepared into Effect processed real data is assigned to Movie Data Atom, and Movie Atom is formed by video track corresponding to the above-mentioned video data to have ability to prepare file by editing result.
Moreover, the QT format may be also caused to be of the configuration in which Movie Data Atom by original video data is used in place of Movie Data Atom by video data which has been caused to undergo such actually Effect implemented editing processing to also have ability to perform edit processing of adding Effect to video data at the time of reproduction. In such video data editing operation, Effect track to which management information according to edit processing is assigned is formed at Movie Atom so that Movie Data Atom according to the original video data is assigned to input source of the Effect track.
Meanwhile, in the case where Movie to which Effect has been implemented at the time of recording is recorded at an apparatus capable of performing recording and/or reproducing image and/or sound by using file format in which video Effect function is implemented and the QT format is used as base, it is impossible to nullify that Effect to return corresponding Movie to the original Movie, or to alternate into different Effect.
In addition, since display unit mounted in mobile equipment is small, information quantity which can be displayed is limited. For this reason, it is difficult to prepare such an edit picture to display plural successive frames in implementing Effect to Movie to set Effect period.